Friday Movie Night
by littlemisscass
Summary: One night at the Musain, he had been talking to Grantaire when she had overheard him mention Nietzsche; she had to say something, considering he was the one philosopher she actually found interesting. The next few months are much of the same; they interact little on purpose but eventually the pair become friends, creating the tradition of E/É Friday Movie Night... for a while.


It wasn't until a year after she'd met Marius did Éponine have a full conversation with his friend Enjolras. They'd each operated on the outskirts of each other's lives, accidentally avoiding the other as they passed Marius between them. Her crush - the all-consuming, heartbreaking one - had slowly dissipated ever since Cosette had come home to their shared apartment on night gushing about a boy she liked... Marius.

Enjolras was interested in politics, philosophy and history, it turned out. One night at the Musain, he had been talking to Grantaire when she had overheard him mention Nietzsche; she had to say something, considering he was the one philosopher she actually found interesting. So they began to talk, about that and other things. Did monarchies ever work? Was Nietzsche right in his idea of the übermensch, but not in a literal one-man-is-better-than-another way? When Éponine lay in bed that night, thinking about her day, it was with a fond smile on her face.

The next few months are much of the same; they interact little on purpose but occasionally - usually when the others are drunk - the pair laugh and talk and become friends. Enjolras learns that she doesn't follow politics, because she thinks most of the people in charge are stupid, but she enjoys discussing the theories behind it. Éponine finds out that he doesn't like to drink, because it dulls clarity of thought. Eventually, one night, after Courfeyrac's 21st, they stumble home to his place - Enjolras having abandoned his mantra of sobriety - with her taking the bed and him the sofa. The morning arrives with little awkwardness, he makes coffee and toast, she thanks him for letting her crash and they agree to see each other around.

They begin to hang out without the others. Friday becomes movie night, featuring documentaries or classic films - Éponine can't believe he hasn't seen the Wizard of Oz and eventually, a few weeks later, they're tossing up between watching the reboot of Star Trek or a film on 18th century department stores. More often than not, they both fall asleep on the couch, movie still playing on the television and pizza half-eaten on the coffee table. When Enjolras is asked 'hang out on Friday' by a girl in his Politics lecture, he immediately says he's sorry but he already has plans. She asks if he has a girlfriend, he tells her no, but he spends almost every night with his best friend, Éponine. The girl chuckles, gives him a knowing look and walks away.

That night he's more silent than usual. Éponine lets him have his space, only asking twice - once when she arrives at his place and the second a few hours later when he's been looking at her for a solid minute - if he's alright. Each time he says 'of course', gives her a reassuring smile - though it's fake, she can tell - and turns back to the tv. Neither know what they're watching anymore; she's wondering whether she's done something wrong and maybe he doesn't actually want her to be there, he's thinking that what they're doing isn't really friendly. They've hung out almost every night since they became friends, they sleep on his couch (usually ending up in a tangle of limbs), and they talk about everything (he knows that not only did she used to like Marius, but she thought she might have loved him, and that once, when he was really drunk he kissed Grantaire and liked it). Are they just friends?

The movie ends and Éponine leaves. It's the second time she hasn't stayed over since Movie Night began, the first time was that first night. For a minute she stands out in the hall, a silent tear sliding down her cheek. She loves being friends with Enjolras, she doesn't want him to pull away, even though she acknowledges that's what she's doing by leaving. She sighs - more loudly than she might have thought - and goes home on the bus. He hears the sigh, even with his head cradled in his hands. His eyes fly open and he wants to open the door and apologise but he doesn't.

They still talk, though not as in depth or personally, and hang out, but the movie nights continue to end with Éponine going home, never staying the night. Enjolras is less quiet than that night, but never back to normal with her, and never talks about his feelings - not that he used to much before. One night, she calls to cancel their plans, saying she has something on, something she can't cancel. She's sorry but she'll see him next week. They don't talk on the phone or text much anymore either. He gets the occasional email with a link to a funny website, but he only sees her with the group or on Fridays, now.

The others don't notice the growing distance between the pair for a few weeks. It was a Friday, and Enjolras had come to the Musain alone; she had cancelled again, this time offering no excuse but a quick 'can't make it' text. Combeferre is the first to comment, asking where his better half is. Enjolras winces at the term, but casually says he doesn't know. Grantaire shoots him a sympathetic glance as Marius goes to the bar to buy some consolatory shots.

He's tipsy when he gets home, but thankfully not drunk. He hates being drunk. Éponine knows he hates being drunk, he thinks sadly. But then she's there, curled up on the couch, watching a movie. She's wearing a nice dress and a pair of heels lie on the floor. She had a date, he realises with a pang. He doesn't know why he wants to hit the guy, but he does.

"Hi," he says, shrugging off his coat and settling down beside her. 'What are we watching?"

She shrugs, turning to look at him. "Where've you been?"

"With the guys. You?"

His eyes flick from the television back to her.

"I had a date but I left early. It was awful... all he did was talk about himself and architecture. Buttresses this, gabled windows that! All I could think of was that I would have had much more fun here with you, doing what we usually do... but Cosette arranged it and I felt bad because I never go on the dates she arranges for me and-"

Enjolras had been watching her with bright eyes as she spoke, and had decided that he didn't care about the architect or the date, he wanted to kiss her... so he did.


End file.
